The present invention relates to a collet chuck in use in dental and crafts handpieces and various types of machine tools.
In a conventional collet chuck a chuck section is formed by providing a slit section along the axial direction of a collet in a rotating element. The collet chuck is of such a mechanism that a force for chucking a member to be chucked is obtained only by centripetally moving the chuck section that has been guided to the taper surface section of the rotating element.
In the case the collet chuck is a dental handpiece for example, mounting and removal of an odontotherapeutic tool as a member to be chucked can readily performed and at the same time a chucking force corresponding to a high-speed revolution is obtainable.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a collet chuck wherein the chuck section itself in the collet has been so structured as to further provide an increased chucking force during rotation.